Lani Bosko
Lani Bosko (October 20th, 1988) was born in Langley Virginia to Gerald Bosko and Virginia Bosko. Her father was a police officer, and her mother was a stay at home mom. Lani was an extremely thin child. At twelve years old she was 5'2 and weighed only 72 lbs. Her mother always told her that she was ugly and fat, which contributed to her low self esteem. Her father cheated on her mother with many different women, leading to her having an unhealthy relationship with both of her parents. Lani's mother wouldn't let her have any candy because she said that she weighed too much. She also tried to get her plastic surgery, but no doctor would perform the procedure. In High School counselers were concerned that she was anorexic. She had finished growing and was now 5'5, but still weighed only 73 lbs. The school was concerned that she was starving herself. Her Science teacher realized that Lani wasn't eating becuase of her self confidence issues brought on by her mother, who never gave her money for lunch. So her teacher brought her lunch every day. By her senior year she was up to a healthier 90 lbs. But her life at home had gotten worse. Her weight gain was noticed by her mother, who would try putting her on very strict diets. She was only allowed to eat celery, and drink water. But her friends at school were now helping her out by letting them eat off their trays at lunch. She graduated high school weighing 100 lbs. Her mother refused to pay for her college tuition, so Lani had to find other ways to make money. It was then that she became the Widowmaker. She'd sleep with married men, kill them, and then take everything they had on them. She took 18 victims before Andrew Bell slept with her, and offered her a job with the CIA. Lani has since been working with the CIA in exchange for not being arrested. She and Brendan Shaw dated for a while. Her mother believes that she works at a Box Company. Lani is currently part of the team handling Purple Blade. =Childhood= Lani was born on October 20th. Even at a young age her mother was always concerned with her daughter not having a boyfriend. She wasn't allowed to play, instead being expected to spend all her free time studying or exercising. Her father was a Police Officer who was hardly ever around. She knew however that he was cheating on her mother. This made her grow to hate cheaters. Lani wasn't allowed to go trick-or-treating beacuse her mother felt it would make her get fat. Her father wanted to let her go, but he'd never fight his wife on the issue. When she was ten years old her mother set her up on a blind date with a 19 year old son of one of her friends. The son, and her friend were both very disgusted by what Virginia Bosko had done, they refused to talk with her ever again. But Virginia blamed her daughter for the date going badly. Lani would often spend time in her room crying. Her mother would often overdo her makeup. She was never allowed to just be a kid. =High School= In High School Lani's weight became a major concern of the school's guidance counselers. They were worried she was anorexic. But her 11th grade Science teacher was the only one to do anything about it. He would buy her lunch every day and sit and talk to her. Lani felt guilty about having other people buy her food. But her teacher told her that he didn't mind, and that he was happy to do it because his teacher bought him food when he went without when he was a child. Lani did very well in school, though her mother would lower her self esteem further by telling her it wasn't good enough. She was never rewarded for good grades, only punished for bad ones. Lani worked very hard in school to get good grades. She did manage to gain some weight thanks to her friends letting her eat off their plates. This was in spite of an all celery diet her mother had put her on. =The Widowmaker= When she turned 18 she left home and didn't have anywhere to go but a hotel. She had a little bit of money to afford the hotel. It was there that she met her first victim Roger Nicks. Roger was a little older and began hitting on her. He offered to pay for her hotel visit, and the two slept together. The two started dating, and Lani felt she'd be able to finally tell her mother she had a boyfriend. But then she found out Roger was married with two children. Lani was very angry. She couldn't believe he was cheating on his wife. So she went out and bought a gun. She hid it under her pillow. Then while he was sleeping, she pulled the gun out, and shot him. She then stole everything he had and left the hotel room. She had given them a fake name Kate Langley. She now had $1000 and things were starting to look up for her. But she figured why stop at one man. She could kill more. Within a month she began a relationship with another man, and killed him as well. She continued up to 18 victims in a year and a half. She figured that nobody would miss the assholes she was killing. But then she met Andrew Bell, a CIA agent who had managed to track her by her uses of fake names -- all of which were based on popular television characters. She was going by Claire Pace when she was caught by Bell. He gave her an offer -- go to jail, or come work for the CIA. Ultimately, Lani decided it'd be better to join the CIA than to go to prison. =Joining the CIA= Lani joined the CIA and would often be a messanger for people. She'd also sleep with dangerous people to get information out of them. Locations of gun shipments, drug shipments, anything she could get. It was while assigned to paperwork that she met Brendan Shaw. She and Shaw started dating. She would deliver messages in a pizza box disguised as a pizza delivery girl. She made Yvonne Zimmerman a fellow CIA Agent who was also in love with Shaw very jealous. But Lani and Brendan wouldn't last. Yvonne was assigned to recruit Purple Blade, and Brendan was to serve as her handler for the mission. Lani on the other hand was still stuck as a messanger girl. She would later deliver the name of the mole to Cyan Lynn with explanation to kill them. The name was Shaw, but Lani didn't know this. It was this that allowed Cyan to figure out who the real mole was. =Team Purple Blade= After Cyan and Yvonne returned from Passion Point Lani was assigned to Team Purple Blade. She was named secondary handler for Cyan when Yvonne was unable to do the job. She and the girls did not get along at first. When Yvonne was kidnapped in Pakistan, Cyan had to stay with Lani. It was there that Virginia Bosko was very rude to Cyan, and Cyan developed a respect for Lani. Lani was very helpful with many missons from fighting to providing intelligence. She became a very important member of the team, and was assigned as Yvonne's cousin during the Indigo Bay mission. =The Gemini Murders= Lani was in Indigo Bay during the Gemini Murders. It was there that Cyan and Yvonne learned that Lani was at one time a serial killer. But it didn't affect the team dynamic much. Lani was questioned by investigators in regards to various things. She also helped to keep an eye on Alicia Fairley. =Quotes= "You should have a little more control over your asset, Vonny." "That's just an excuse we use. Killing people makes us 'heroes' if it's the bad guys. Anyway, I'm out of here." "I'll give you $10 if you don't kill her." - on her mother. "Must be nice to have someone who'd move heaven and earth for you." "According to our own files, he's known as Major Bloodlust. He served in the german army as a Major. Has always enjoyed the thrill of the kill. Known targets - 40. KNown victims - 327." "Relax, Shaw. You know that Purple Blade is the best assassin in the world. If she felt that this was the best way of returning Yvonne.." "Purple Blade has always, and will always only kill those who are criminals." "Told you she'd have them out before we got here." - on Cyan vs Crux "She's right, you know. Protocol doesn't dictate that an agent has to let you know of anytime anyone of interest is in the area." - On Cyan not informing them that Nadia David was in the area "But if you do need to change, you could always dump her, and date me." - On Cyan and Yvonne changing their cover story "Feel free." "To?" "Put two bullets where his eyes belong." - To Cyan on if Edmond Slade comes to town Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:CIA Agents Category:MISTX0